The application is copending with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 171,325, filed March 21, 1988, for "Improved Method of Making a Ferrite Circulator" by R. A. Stern and R. W. Babbitt and assigned to a common assignee.
Ser. No. 171,325 described a method of making a ferrite circulator wherein ferrite material is arc plasma sprayed into the cavity area of a microstrip circuit, thus eliminating any chance of gaps between ferrite material and microstrip substrate material.
This still leaves the problem of making low cost ferrite elements in volume numbers for use in radar and communication applications. Heretofore, these ferrite elements have been made by slow molding processes requiring numerous processing steps.